Sonic Skool Dayz Part I
by FrogPrincess44
Summary: The title gives it away. Basically what the gang are like at school. Part I this one is about Amy moving into the area and meeting the gang. I accidentally made it sort of a shadamy XD It's better than it sounds in the summary! Please R
1. Chapter 1

Sonic Skool Dayz

Part I

**Chapter 1**

Amy wandered through the park on a Sunday afternoon. The next day she was to start at her new school. Apparently, it was one of the best schools in the borough, but really it wasn't. Especially not with an A star school right around the corner. Amy saw a couple of girls hanging out by the pond. They looked like they were in her year, but Amy didn't dare to say hello, mostly because they were smoking, and the last thing Amy wanted was to get caught up in something she couldn't handle before term even started.

Whilst Amy was day-dreaming, she bumped into a boy who seemed to be in a hurry.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" she cried.

"It's OK." the boy said, picking up the sports bottle he had dropped.

The boy was a black and red hedgehog carrying a black, nike sports bag and was wearing a tracksuit.

"You just do some sports?" Amy asked.

"Er. . . yeah." the boy said.

"Hey, I've just moved into the area, maybe we'll be in the same school!" Amy said, smiling.

"Yeah. . . maybe." the boy said. "Um, I really have to get going."

"OK, bye!" Amy said as the boy walked off. "I'm Amy by the way!"

"I'm Shadow." the boy said smiling back at Amy.

Amy was delighted. . .

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"OK! OK! I'm awake already!" Amy yelled at her alarm. "Six thirty AM! This is not fair!"

Amy dragged herself out of bed and put on something nice, to make a good impression.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"I turned you off!" Amy shouted at her alarm as she grabbed her toast, turned off her TV and left.

Amy walked out of her door and across the street she saw the boy from the park.

"Hey!" she yelled across the street.

The boy smiled slightly and turned to his blue friend. They whispered to each other, the blue boy laughed. Amy had no idea what they were talking about because her eyes were fixed on the blue boy.

"Oh my god." she whispered to herself. She knew that face! It was Sonic the Hedgehog.

_Keep it cool Amy,_ she thought. _It's only a celebrity. Now go over and say hello, but STAY CALM!_

Amy screamed and ran into the road without looking.

"Oh my god it's really you!" she screeched.

"OK. . ." Sonic said, stepping back.

Amy just realised what she had done, and stepped away.

"Sorry, I lose my cool with celebrities." she giggled.

She walked off to school only to find that the boys went the same way and went to her school.

Sonic the Hedgehog went to her school!

All the time before school started consisted of moderately obsessive staring. Well, it did, until. . .

"Who you staring at?" a bat asked. It was one of the smoking girls Amy had seen in the park.

"Nobody." Amy said, getting up and leaving.

The bat and her friend started laughing.

"Don't worry about them." A girl said. "They do that to everyone. You knew here? I'm Cream by the way."

"Oh. Yeah, I am new. I'm Amy." Amy said, smiling.

"This is my friend, Tails." Cream said.

"Hi!" Tails said.

When school finally started, Cream showed Amy where to find her locker. It was just across the hall from Cream's and fairly close to Tails'.

The person with the locker right next to Amy's closed their locker. It was the Shadow boy's locker!

"Oh, hi!" Amy said. "Sorry for acting all weird earlier. I hope I didn't embarrass you."

"No, it's fine." Shadow said, going back over to Sonic. There was also a red dude hanging out with them.

"Is that your girlfriend then?" Amy heard the red guy ask.

"No!" Shadow said while Sonic and the red dude laughed.

Amy sat with Cream and Tails at lunch. They were sitting on their own. Amy was starting to wonder if maybe she would have been better off hanging out with someone slightly cooler. "You'll never guess what I did!" Tails said.

"What?" Cream asked.

"I joined the science club." Tails laughed.

Amy felt extremely out of place. Science club, book club, was there any club those two hadn't joined.

_Oh well, _Amy thought. _I suppose they're better than nothing, besides, beggars can't be choosers. Just stay with these guys until you have someone decent to talk to._

Amy was a slow eater and Tails and Cream had left for book club. So, there was Amy, sitting on her own. She didn't expect any different. She missed her old school, where she was the big cheese. Back there, if they weren't talking about her, they weren't talking. Amy had friends, lots of friends, and yet there she was, sitting on her own eating her half-cold lunch.

"Can we sit here?" the red guy asked. Shadow and Sonic were with him, so Amy nodded and said,

"Sure."

"Great." the red guy said.

All the boys put their trays on the table and ate.

"So, why are you guys so late for lunch?" Amy asked.

"We had running club. I'm Knuckles by the way." the red guy said.

"Oh, cool." Amy nodded.

"So, you made any friends yet?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, yeah, I suppose. Although, I'm not very satisfied with my choice." Amy shrugged.

"Why not?" Shadow asked.

"Well, they seem to go to a lot of clubs that I would never join and to be honest, they're kind of losers." Amy sighed.

"Oh. Shame." Sonic said. "You can hang with us whenever you want."

"Oh, thanks." Amy smiled. She got up to clear up her tray. She looked back and sighed. She was at first staring at Sonic, but then her gaze managed to make its way over to Shadow, where surprisingly, it stayed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic Skool Dayz

Part I

**Chapter 2**

Shadow got out of bed on Tuesday morning. His alarm didn't go off, but the screams from the weirdos next-door had kept him up since five in the morning. Shadow got dressed and ate his toast.

When Shadow left the house, Sonic wasn't there. Shadow checked his phone. He had one new message.

**Hey Shadow. Don't forget I'm doing that school running competition so I have to leave early for school.**

_Oh great, _Shadow thought. _That info would have been a lot more helpful yesterday._

Shadow walked along the road and heard someone in the distance shouting at him. He turned around and saw Amy running towards him.

"Gosh you walk fast!" Amy panted, out of breath.

"Yeah. . ." Shadow said.

"Where's Sonic?" Amy asked.

"Running competition." Shadow sighed.

"Oh. Well, he is the worlds fastest hedgehog." Amy shrugged.

"Yeah, but there's a badger who could give him a run for his money." Shadow laughed.

Amy laughed too, even though there was nothing funny.

"Do you know any good places to hang?" Amy asked.

"The mall, if you're into that kind of stuff, but I don't really go there, not my thing."

"I wouldn't expect it to be." Amy smiled.

Rouge and Wave sat on the school roof. They were just by the running track where the competition was taking place. They were having lots of fun, throwing stones and if they were lucky, rocks, at the competitors. It was especially funny when they hit someone while they were running.

"Hey, try and hit that guy!" Wave said.

"No!" Rouge said throwing a stone at Wave.

Amy sat at the same table she did on Monday. Cream and Tails joined her.

"Hey." Cream said. "Sorry about leaving you yesterday, but we have to go to our clubs."

"You're welcome to join us. Today we have science club!" Tails said.

"I'm OK, I think I'll wait until I know a few more people before I join any clubs." Amy said.

"Uh oh! Tails, we have to go." Cream said, looking at her watch.

"You sure you'll be OK?" Tails asked.

Amy nodded.

Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles sat with Amy again.

"Hi." Amy said. "How was the running competition."

"It was OK. I'm pretty sure I won, but there was a pretty fast badger."

"Is the badger thing a running joke or are you guys serious?" Amy asked.

"A bit of both really." Knuckles shrugged.

"Oh." Amy said, getting up to put away her tray.

Later on, just before the end of lunch, Amy saw Tails and Cream. "How was science club?"

"It was fine until Cream blew up the lab." Tails shrugged.

Cream showed Amy the top she was previously wearing, with one gaping hole in the middle.

"I had to wear my P.E top." Cream sighed.

"Bummer." Amy said.

"Yeah, and Dr Robotnik was pretty annoyed." Tails said, angrily. "Being Cream's science club partner, I've got detention too."

"I don't like Dr Robotnik. He never has a day when he doesn't give out a detention." Cream sighed. "It wasn't really my fault anyway. Harold bumped into me and then boom."

"Oh no! I have Dr Robotnik today!" Amy gulped.

"So do we, silly, except everyone in the class will be doing a fun practical while Tails and I will be clearing up." Cream said.

"Real bummer." Amy said.

"Oh, by the way, since you haven't met Robotnik yet, I should warn you, he will keep going on about how he'll one day rule the world, just nod and agree or face a detention." Tails warned.

Amy nodded, but then the bell rang, so the three of them headed back for registration.

"Welcome, class." Dr Robotnik said. He was very plump and had a funny moustache to make his bald head even more humorous.

"Good afternoon, Dr Robotnik." the class chorused.

"I'm sorry for the short notice lab change, one of your classmates has blown up lab three." Robotnik said, looking very obviously at Cream and Tails. "Today we will be doing quite an exciting practical. . ."

Amy was working with some random girl because Tails and Cream were wiping tables and putting away clean test tubes.

"Hey, what's your name anyway?" Amy asked.

"Blaze. Could you get a test tube please." Blaze said.

"I'm sorry, I'm new. I don't know where anything is." Amy said.

"Oh. OK, I'll get one then." Blaze said rushing off to the cupboard clearly marked,

**Test tubes, boiling tubes and beakers. Please leave this cupboard tidy**

"So, do you go to science club?" Amy asked.

"Nope." Blaze replied.

"Book club?"

"No."

"Any clubs?"

"No. This school is not very good when it comes to clubs and activities. The only thing this school does right is running club, and that only happened because of Sonic."

"Really?" Amy asked.

Blaze nodded. "Are you any good at chemistry?"

"Yeah, I suppose, why?" Amy answered.

"The Eggman is grading us on this, and unfortunately not individually." Blaze said.

"Who's-"

"Eggman? Oh, it's a nickname we came up with for Robotnik." Blaze replied.

"Oh. Good observation." Amy giggled as she looked at Robotnik's egg-like shape. "OK, what should I get now?"

"The hydrochloric acid." Blaze said.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic Skool Dayz

Part I

**Sorry about all the British things (like borough and term and stuff) I don't know much about U.S schools :S**

**Chapter 3**

Amy sat in her room on Tuesday evening. She was playing her guitar and singing quietly. She had her mobile phone beside her.

It buzzed.

**Hey Amy! How's ur new skl? Back here evry1 is missing u! Hope ur makin friends! Ashley xx**

Amy smiled and replied immediately.

**Hey Ash. My new skl is OK. How's Becky? How r u? I am makin friends but they're not as nice as u guys! Amy xx**

Then, her phone buzzed again.

**Hey, do u wanna come to the mall with me and the girlz? Blaze :)**

**OK then. Amy**

Amy put down her guitar, put her shoes on and left.

"Hey!" Blaze said. "I don't think you've met Janie, she's in the other class."

"Hi." Amy said.

"Hey." Janie said, smiling.

Janie was a baby blue hedgehog. "By the way, no relation to the big cheese, before you ask."

"The big cheese. . ."

"Sonic. No relation." Janie said, sensing Amy's confusion.

"And then this is Abbey." Blaze said.

"Hi." Abbey said. Abbey was a yellow cat.

Amy had a great time.

_Now these girls are the kind of friends I was looking for! _Amy thought.

Amy slept that night and had a dream about being on stage with her guitar and she had to sing and play, but she had no voice and then all her fingers fell off. It wasn't pleasant.

Luckily, Amy woke up and was safe and sound in her bed. She had woken up a grand total of five minutes before her alarm went off that Wednesday morning.

"Bye mom!" Amy called up the stairs and she grabbed her toast and left.

She saw Shadow just leaving his house with Sonic. "Howdy neighbours!" she yelled across the street.

Shadow and Sonic smiled and waved. Amy crossed the street to walk with them.

"I went to the mall with Blaze yesterday. It was so cool." Amy said. "I think I'll hang out with them, they seem cooler than Tails and Cream, not that I have anything against Tails and Cream."

"We're finding out the results for the running competition today." Sonic said.

"Oh yeah." Shadow said. "You probably won."

"Yeah. I think I got a slightly better time than that badger." Sonic shrugged.

The three of them arrived at school and Amy left to talk to Blaze.

"Hey Amy." Blaze said. "We're going to Knuckles' party after school today, are you coming?"

"Knuckles is having a party!" Amy said.

"Yeah. He probably forgot to invite you because you're new, don't take it too personally, everyone's invited anyway." Abbey said.

"OK. What should I wear?" Amy asked.

"Whatever you want." Janie answered.

After school, Amy rushed home and got ready for the party. She decided to wear some white jeans and a red top. She heard the doorbell. She answered the door. It was Janie, Abbey and Blaze. Amy grabbed her bag and off they went.

Amy was very excited. It was going to be her first party at her new school.

When they got Knuckles' house, it was packed with people. Some people had dates, others were just hanging with their mates. Knuckles walked over to the girls.

"Hey," he said. "Glad you could come." He took Blaze by the hand and they walked off together.

Amy just stood there with Janie and Abbey. "Nobody told me they were going out." Amy said.

"Yeah, it was a bit of a shock for all of us." Abbey shrugged.

Amy saw Sonic and Shadow. She pointed it out to Abbey and Janie.

"Oh cool." Abbey said. "Lets go and say hello."

"Hey." the girls said together.

"Hi." Sonic said.

"Great party, right." Abbey said.

"Yeah." Sonic said. "Do you wanna dance?"

Abbey blushed, but accepted.

That just left Janie, Amy and Shadow. The girls waited for Shadow to ask one of them to dance with him, but he didn't. Shadow was an awkward guy and really didn't want to get himself into a situation even more awkward than the one he was already in.

Amy arrived home very late that night and her mother was not pleased.

"Where were you?" her mom asked.

"I was at a party." Amy said.

"I knew this would happen. I knew I should've sent you to Kingsley! I'll ban you from going out at all if this happens again!"

"Sorry, mom."Amy said, yawning.

"I hope you weren't doing anything!" Amy's mom yelled.

Amy went off to bed feeling pretty exhausted, but also a bit cheesed off because nobody asked her to dance, or even offered to get her a drink.

_Maybe I'm just not cool enough, I mean, I'm not exactly a hard partier. I don't even drink. Maybe boys would be interested if I was different, _Amy thought. _Nah!_

Although it was very late, Amy felt like logging onto her IM.

**You have (7) friend request(s) from:**

**.CreamCutieRabbitt:) **

**.TailsMilez**

**.Sonicboom**

**.Shadow**

**.Blazebabez**

**.Abbey:)**

**.Janie3**

Amy accepted them all.

**Online (5):**

**.Blazebabez**

**.Sonicboom**

**.Shadow**

**.BeckyXD**

**.Ashley:D**

Blaze started to talk to her.

**Blazebabez**

**.Hey! How u doin??**

**AmyRose**

**.I'm OK. I didn't know u were goin out with Knuckles**

**Blazebabez**

**.Oh. Well I am!**

**AmyRose**

**.kl**

**Blazebabez**

**.He he! I know!**

**AmyRose**

**.Quite a catch if u ask me XD I gotta go**

**Blazebabez**

**.bye bye!**

Amy logged off and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic Skool Dayz

Part I

**Chapter 4**

Amy woke up on Thursday morning. She seriously couldn't believe that half of her first week was gone already. She dragged herself out of bed and put on some clothes.

She walked to school with Shadow and Sonic again.

"That was some party!" Sonic said. "You know, to really enjoy a party, you've just gotta let loose, ask a random girl to dance, just have fun!"

"Believe me, I tried." Shadow said.

"No you didn't!" Amy said. "You just stood with Janie and me and did nothing."

"I meant that I tried mentally preparing myself, but it didn't work." Shadow said.

"Right. . ." Amy said.

"You know, Abbey's really nice. I kinda like her." Sonic shrugged.

"Ooh! Sonic and Abbey sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Amy sang.

Amy, Sonic and Shadow arrived at school and Amy went off to talk to Janie, Abbey and Blaze.

"Hey Abbey, you know Sonic, he really likes you!" Amy laughed.

"Shut-up!" Abbey blushed.

"Hey, I saw them kissing!" Blaze giggled. "It was real washing-machine style!"

"Shut-up!" Abbey said, turning almost as pink as Amy.

"Oh, come on, Blaze, what about you and Knuckles?" Janie said, defending Abbey.

"Yeah, but we're actually going out, it doesn't count any more." Blaze said.

"You two would make a great couple!" Amy teased.

Abbey sank, and drowned in, embarrassment.

Amy walked to her next lesson with Blaze. "What have we got?" Amy asked.

"Bio." Blaze said. "And guess who we've got today since Miss Yung is off sick, Dr Robotnik."

"Oh god." Amy groaned. "Not him."

"I know. Oh well, we'll just have to get through it together." Blaze said as they reached lab 5. "Brace yourself."

They entered.

"Why are you girls late?" Robotnik asked.

"I couldn't find my book in my locker." Blaze lied.

"Sit down and get out your books!" Robotnik said.

"Half a minute late! I don't know why they haven't fired him. I swear I've sent at least twelve complaints." Blaze moaned.

"Maybe they think they'd have trouble replacing him." Amy shrugged.

"Huh! A monkey would be a better teacher than him!" Blaze said, angrily.

"Silence in class!" Robotnik yelled. "When I rule the world, and I assure you, I will, there will be a law saying that you idiots must be silent! Turn to page 134 in your text books and answer questions three to eighteen."

"Really. What does it say about the school when one of the teachers is insane!" Blaze whispered.

"Hey, Amy." Shadow said from next to Amy. (Amy had no idea that Shadow was next to her) "Can I borrow a pen, Knuckles the knuckle-head over here's snapped mine."

"Sure." Amy said, handing Shadow a black biro.

Amy sat with Blaze, Janie and Abbey at lunch. "You guys are so lucky you don't have Robotnik for anything." Blaze said.

"We know." Janie laughed.

"Hey, do you guys want to come over after school?" Amy asked.

"Yeah OK." Abbey shrugged.

"Sounds cool." Blaze said.

"Wait a minute, let me check on my new Blackberry!" Janie said, taking a flash new phone out of her bag.

"You never told us you got a Blackberry!" Blaze said.

"I only got it yesterday. My mom got it for me because I've been helping her out a lot recently." Janie explained.

"Cool." Amy said. "All I have is this stupid old crust-bucket." Amy took her phone out of her bag.

"Ooh. I see what you mean." Abbey said.

Sonic walked over to the girls' table (with a little help from Knuckles' violent shove towards them)

"Hey, um, I, um." Sonic said, nervously. "Abbey, do you wanna go out or something like that or along those lines, on a- on a- um a-"

"A date?" Abbey suggested.

"Yeah! So yeah, how about it?"

"OK. Pick me up Saturday." Abbey smiled.

"What do you, um, what do you wanna do?"

"Surprise me!" Abbey smiled.

Sonic stumbled away.

"Ooh! Abbey's got a date!" Blaze teased.

"Shut-up, OK!" Abbey said.

Later that lunch, Amy was walking up to the library when she saw Tails and Cream coming back from book club.

"Hey, Amy." Cream said. "How are things?"

"They're alright, I suppose." Amy shrugged.

"We don't talk as often as usual." Tails said.

"Yeah, I know. It's a shame, but what the hey, you know." Amy smiled.

Amy was just browsing on her own in the library when she saw Shadow sitting at one of the desks, reading a book. Amy peered through a gap in the shelves.

Shadow was reading a book called **The Darkness. **Amy went over and sat opposite him.

"That book good?" Amy asked. Shadow jumped.

"Yeah, I suppose." Shadow shrugged.

"What's it about." Amy asked.

"It's about the world being trapped in eternal darkness and this boy and girl are talking and they fall in love even though they've never seen each other. Basically it's a girls' book." Shadow said.

"I don't think it's a girls' book. I personally like a guy who reads that kind of book." Amy said.

_Oh god! _Amy thought. _Stop being so obviously flirtatious! Calm down! He's not that cool anyway!_

"Right, OK." Shadow said.

Amy left the library and shuddered as she did so, just happy that the uncomfortable scene was in the past.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic Skool Dayz

Part I

**Chapter 5**

"IT'S FRIDAY!" Amy cheered as she jumped out of bed that day. Amy put her ipod on the speakers and put it on full volume while she got dressed. She was rushing about, joyous and excited. She was dancing and prancing about. It was all good fun until her brother chucked a cushion at her when she passed his room. "Turn you damn music down!" he yelled.

Amy pulled a face and turned off her music.

Amy left her house at the usual time and walked to school with Sonic and Shadow.

"Hey Amy, you seem happy today." Sonic said.

"Well, that's probably because I am happy." Amy smiled.

"What about?" Shadow asked.

"It's Friday!" Amy said, followed by a whoop.

"I suppose that's a good reason to be happy." Sonic shrugged.

Amy walked over to Blaze, Janie and Abbey.

"Hey Amy!" Abbey said.

"Today is a good day!" Amy said.

"I know, right. It being Friday and all." Janie agreed.

"Ooh! There's gonna be chips from lunch today!" Abbey said excitedly.

"Really! This school rocks!" Amy said.

"You're never too old to be excited for chips day." Blaze laughed. "I'm still really cheesed off though."

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Robotnik gave me a detention for misbehaving in the lesson yesterday." Blaze explained.

"Bummer." Janie said.

"That's why I prefer Miss Yung, she takes all that crap, you know." Blaze sighed.

"Yes. It's all her fault for having the flu! Damn you flu!" Abbey laughed, shaking her fist, then doing and impression of Miss Yung with the flu.

"Ha ha! Hey, can you imagine Eggman with the flu?" Janie giggled. "He'd be a bad egg."

"Te he!" the girls giggled.

At break, Abbey went off with Sonic. Obviously the girls couldn't resist the temptation to follow.

"So, you're picking me up tomorrow, right?" Abbey said to Sonic.

"Yeah. I've chosen a nice place to go as well." Sonic said.

"I really like you." Abbey said.

Abbey kissed Sonic on the cheek and then walked off towards where the girls were. They quickly ran off and pretended they were never there.

"How'd it go?"

"What did you get up to."

"We were never there!"

"I know you guys were spying." Abbey laughed.

"Oh no, we would never do such an awful thing." Janie lied.

"I'm not stupid. Besides, I don't care. You'll be seeing Sonic and I together a lot more often. We were talking on the phone last night, for about two hours. Of course I was doing most of the talking, but we get on really well."

"So, do you think Sonic's the guy for you?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah I guess. I'm pretty sure it'll last. I'm not expecting that much of him, he is one of the most fancied guys in the school, maybe even the city. I know that if we last until valentines day, it's gonna be hard, I mean, he got thirty cards last year. He has so much choice, I really don't expect him to stay with me forever."

"I dunno though, Abbey. You're a good catch." Amy shrugged.

"Thanks Amy, but I'm not going to get my hopes up." Abbey said.

"Oh well. I think you two look really cute together!" Janie said.

At lunch, the girls were walking to their lockers. "I quit!" the girls heard someone shout from down the hall. It was Robotnik and he was trudging down the hall in a rage.

"I wont do this job any more! I will rule the world! You people don't understand my genius! Well I'll show you all! I'll show you all!"

Throughout the entire lunch break the whole school was buzzing with talk of Dr Robotnik's amazing exit. Some people thought it was funny, others thought it was sad, but most people just thought it was hilarious.

"So what do you think he's gonna do now?" Amy asked.

"I dunno, maybe he'll try to take over the world." Abbey shrugged.

"Hey, did you guys hear about the Eggman?" Sonic asked, hysterical.

"You're talking to an eye-witness!" Blaze laughed.

"It was hilarious!" Janie giggled. "I was having a laughing fit!"

"This also means that my after school detention is cancelled." Blaze smiled.

"It was so funny, because when he got to the lockers, he could barely fit through the corridor!" Amy laughed.

"Believe me I nearly fainted from laughing so much. You should've been there." Abbey said. "Best moment of my life!"

After school the girls went over to Sonic's with Knuckles and Shadow. It was a huge celebration. There were there for ages, all seven of them. Sonic's mom was very nice, she brought in crisps and cookies and stuff. They had a dance off when it got a bit later, and when it was dark, Abbey and Sonic disappeared into the garden. Blaze and Knuckles were acting all lovey-dovey in the kitchen. Yet again it was just Janie, Amy and Shadow left. They were in the living room. Shadow and Amy were on the sofa and Janie was swivelling in the computer chair. "This is the only bad thing," Janie said. "I always seem to be one of the losers left while all the couples are doing whatever."

"Same." Amy sighed. "At my old school I was really popular, but I was still the only one of my friends without a boyfriend."

"Remember when I used to date Rouge." Shadow said.

"Oh yeah." Janie said. "That was weird, I think it's freaky when a guy dates a girl taller than him."

"She was a bit weird anyway. I'm glad she broke up with me. I knew that if I broke up with her I'd end up with a black eye." Shadow shrugged.

"She sounds violent!" Amy said, shocked.

"She is. Her and Wave are like the school bullies." Janie said. Abbey and Sonic returned, holding hands.

"Hey guys." Sonic said.

"I think I'm gonna go home." Shadow said.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea, I'll go with you since we live opposite each other." Amy said, getting up and grabbing her bag.

Shadow and Amy walked home together. It was cold and Shadow offered Amy his coat.

"I'm alright." Amy said.

"Bye, Amy." Shadow said as they reached Amy's house.

"Laters." Amy said, daringly leaning over and pecking Shadow on the cheek.

She ran off up the path to her house.

**Sorry it's taken so long to update. My laptop died!!!!**


End file.
